Princesses On Parade I'm Not That Girl
by TheWinchesterAngel
Summary: Erika is the type of girl who can't do anything. But when the Host Club show her that she has the greatness in her, she stands for what she beleives in. Which one will she end up with? Your choice
1. Proluge

Ouran High School Host Club

Ouran High School Host Club

-Princesses on Parade-

I'm Not That Girl

"Erika!" screamed Shino looking behind her, "hurry up you nerd!"

"I'm coming miss" Aiko calls back.

Shino Asolo was 5'8 tall, gorgeous long blond hair, ice blue eyes, and rose petal lips. Her parents call her Beauty the 5th for it was rare to have a beautiful girl in a tough and gangly family.

Erika Ashita was 5'14, dull black hair pixie cut short, and green hazel with gold specks that are covered with huge glasses. And normal plain pink lips, she is cousin to Shino and had the tough gangly look her family has.

And what's worse is the she is super sensitive so if you yelled at her she'll cry. This made her the black sheep of her family.

Shino was leaning against the gate feeling very annoyed with her serv-… cousin.

Erika was running trying to catch up to her cousin.

"Geeze Erika you're so slow" Shino said getting off the wall and started walking into the school.

"Wait Shino, I don't know where to go!" Erika shouted seeing Shino disappearing into the school.

"Dobby's sock" Erika mumbled quietly.

She looked down at herself; her uncle got her the males uniform while Shino got the huge yellow puff that made Erika want to either burn it or just hiss at it.

Though the yellow puff looked good on Shino as always.

Erika had finally got a scholarship so that she would keep an eye on Shino so that she doesn't get hurt. Even though Erika believed it was visa versa, but she didn't care.

Erika looked at the school. 0o0

"Holy sausages!" she said, "it's bloody pink…and HUGE!"

"Why in the entire underworld is it pink?" she asked herself as she walked towards it.

She looked to the gardens.

'Well at least I have a place to go at lunch' she thought continuing on.

As she got inside, two girls walked by just staring at he.

'What the swish are they looking at? Is there something on my face?' she thought looking at them weirdly.

Then the creepiest thing happened… they blushed and started giggling.

0o

'What the duce?' she thought

_Ok ppls I want to know how you think on this. Please review._


	2. Chapter 1 Her Life Begins Oh Bother

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Umm I'd like to point out that this begins when tamaki just came into the school so she'll be in the white boys uniform._

Erika watched as the girls turned redder as she watched them. 0.0'

'There going to get sick from all that blushing' she thought as she walked towards them.

The girls looked startled as she walked closer. 0/0

"Excuse me-" as soon she spoken reaching out her hand towards the girl in the middle who had brown hair tied in braids who was redder then others. The girl sighed and collapsed.

0o0

Of course Erika freaked.

"AHHH!! I'M SO SORRY!! DO YOU HAVE A FEVER! WHAT DID I DO! WHAT SHOULD I DOO?!" She yelled waving her arms around.

"He's so sweet!" the girls said smiling as Erika picked up the passed out girl and yelled to the girls.

"WHERE'S THE HOSTIPAL? THE DOCTERS OFFICE? THE NURSES OFFICE!?"

The Blondie told her it was up on the third floor, but before she could tell 'him' which room, he sprinted up the stairs.

'THIS IS ALL I FUCKIN NEED!' Erika yelled in her head as she ran up the stairs, 'A GIRL WHO'LL FREAKIN PASS OUT WHEN A DUDE SPEAKS TO HER!'

When she reached the top of the stairs she nearly passed out herself from the freakin stairs. She put the girl down to take a breath.

"Holy—La gasp—crap—big—La pant—long—stairs!" she said breathing rather harshly. "Where's the bloody elevator when I need it"

She heard a 'ding' and looked up

--

An elevator door opened in front of her.

When she looked inside… there was a stuff bunny sitting there looking at her?

"What the fuke?" she mumbled as she crawled swiftly towards the bunny after the elevator 'dinged' again and began closing.

Once she grabbed the bunny the doors closed on her sides.

"YEAOOOOWWW!" She shouted before retreating from the elevator doors.

"You!" she pointed at the door, "are officially called the death door" she dubbed it.

She put the bunny on her shoulders before crawling back to the woman.

If someone were standing there, watching this would have thought she was an elephant and the bunny was taking the ride.

When she reached for the girl, she tried to wake up the unconscious girl. No such luck.

"Well Mr. Bunny" she said lifting the bunny off her shoulders and look at it. "Looks like we'll have to wait to help you after I find a teacher or the nurse's office" she said buttoning up her boy's uniform a bit and put the bunny inside like a mama kangaroo and her Joey.

She lifted the girl bridal style and started walking through the halls.

She _finally _found the nurse's office and left the girl there as she walked more through the halls of the mighty pink school.

'Good god is it just me or our gender getting lighter then they're supposed to be?' she thought as she unconsciously pet the bunny.

As she walked through the school she came across… The fair headed boy, and the dark headed boy in glasses.

_And so Erika's knew life begin….._

(cheesy but I like it, ask any questions and please review)


	3. Chapter 2 Everybody Wants To Be A Host

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She quickly hid herself in a corner as they walked towards her.

"Mother! We must find hosts for this magnificent club to work!" the blond said over dramatically.

The boy beside the blonde just sighed as he saw a figure of a person in the corner.

Erika stayed frozen; as if maybe they wouldn't see her if she kept still and would go away.

The dark haired boy smirked at Erika as the lights reflect from his glasses making him look a little bit scary for her liking. She felt shivers going up her spine, but she held still.

"Mother? What are you smirking about?" the blonde said not seeing Erika.

"Oh nothing thought I saw someone who could help us, but I was wrong" 'mother' said a bit loudly for Erika to hear as well.

The blonde looked at 'mother' with a puzzled look on his face.

Erika looked at 'mother' and tilted her head in a way of a puppy would do.

He nodded his head as he and the blonde walked away.

Without thinking another thought she followed them through the dark halls.

"Tamki, I believe that we have another friend" 'mother told the blonde turning towards me.

Tamaki the blonde turn towards me and looked like a kid finding his lost puppy.

"Mommy look! A lost puppy! Can we keep him!?" he yelled cuddling Erika looking at 'mother' with his own puppy face.

The dark haired boy looked at the two.

'They have the puppy eyes, too much power for anyone…even me'

"It's really up to 'him' Tamaki" he said, pushing his glasses further back

"Huh?" Erika asked not really affected by the hug.

Tamaki let go of Erika and the next thing she knew roses covered up in the background as Tamaki spoke.

"Dear sir, it would be an honor that you join the wonderful Ouran High School Host Club!" he said dancing around with rose petals flying out of no where.

'What the hell? Where are all these flowers coming from?' she thought holding onto Mr. Bunny

"What's a Host club?" she asked looking towards the dude with glasses.

"It's a place where males who spend their time charming and entertaining the school's girls for profit"

Erika stared at the two; she was about to answer when.

"Hey numbskull!" Shino screeched from down the hall. Behind her were two girls, both were Barbies. Erika almost felt like laughing but decided not to.

"Yes Shino?" she asked, walking towards her.

"Where the hell did you go, don't you know you could have embarrassed me in front of everyone!" she said

"Shino, you made me get lost so that you could make new friends" she replied, with her emotionless mask on and sounding as if she didn't care.

"And while you were making friends, I did myself" she said pointing towards the two men.

"Did you hear that Kyouya! He said were his friends!" Tamaki yelled in happiness twirling himself around with sparkles randomly come from the sky. Kyouya just stood there looking at Erika questionably.

Shino stared at the two handsome men, and remembered that the very hot blonde thinks Erika is a dude then a chick.

"Why would these two be friends with something like you? You probably paid them just to stand by you everytime people questioned your social life" Shino said smiling rather evily.

"Come on bozo, its time we left" she finished walking downstairs.

Erika stood there for a second before fake smiling at the two.

"I'll see what I can do" she answered, "Oh and by the way, I'm a girl, and my name in Erika"

Tamaki started freaking out yelling 'HOW COULD HE BE A SHE!'

Kyouya smirked at Erika, "I'm Kyouya Ootori, and that hyper boy over there is Tamaki Suoh"

Erika waved to him and followed Shino to the outside.

The day after Shino decided not to go to Ouran High, however Erika asked if she could stay. Surprisingly they agreed, they didn't want Shino to have a bad reputation. Erika became Kyouya's assistant, and the 'Sweet Type' in the host club. Then followed by others they were successful in the club and are now the most popular place ever. And now were going to skip a year when haruhi enters their world. Do not worry things will be explained in time you'll be seeing back flashes during this series. So please review more and have fun reading.

Haruhi: T-T well that was cheesy

Sarah: Hey! I resent that!


End file.
